Winter feelings
by Alekseeva
Summary: Kenny is feeling different lately. He doesn't really know what to do and his choice to talk to Cartman first wasn't the best one. (K2)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

South Park, a quiet little mountain town in Colorado. This is how many people would describe the home town of the four boys. But for them it was never quiet. When they where younger they always teased each other and did a lot of shit. Now they were all almost 16 and they tried to act like grown ups. But they often failed at it miserably.

Lets have a look at Cartman first. He was still fat and as always an asshole. He kinda changed but not that much. He was nicer to Kyle which was the most surprising thing that happened. Kenny was the one which changed the most. He didn't wear his hood as much as he used to. Now he just had it on his head when it was really cold outside. A surprise was also that Kenny hadn't grown up to become the pervert everyone believed he would become. He was a sweet but quiet boy. Kenny and Eric somehow became best friends. They were not as close as Stan and Kyle but that didn't matter for them.

This leads us to the other two boys. Stan also didn't change that much. He found out about his undying love for alcoholic drinks and found also out that he wasn't in love with Wendy any more. He rather wanted to flirt with other chicks. Kyle at the other hand was happy that the whole Wendy thing ended but definitely was not happy about Stan's consumption of alcohol. The redhead was sure Stan drank too much and would fuck up real hard while being drunk sometime soon. But Kyle couldn't say something to Stan because the black haired guy would always point out that Kyle himself was addicted to Energy drinks. Kyle started to drink them at one night to have more time to learn for school. And from that one night he couldn't stop any more and drank at least one can every day.

But enough of the addictions from the two super best friends. The four boys met at the bus station as always. Kenny was the last to show up. "Morning.", he mumbled. Today he was wearing his hood up, it was already winter. "Morning, Kenny. Is everything alright?", Kyle asked. The redhead was always concerned about his friends well-being. Mostly about Stan's and Kennys but sometimes he also asked Cartman how he was doing. "Yeah, kinda. How about you?", Kenny shrugged. Kyle didn't answer Kennys question: "That doesn't sound too good. Something wrong?" Kenny didn't answer anymore, Kyle was not the right person to talk too right now. Eric also noticed. Most people wouldn't believe that but as said earlier even Cartman changed. And you could say that he kinda cared about Kenny.

When they were younger Eric didn't understood what it really meant for Kenny to be poor. But now he was older and could see how skinny Kenny was in comparison to Stan. Kyle also was really skinny but he just grew too fast too tall. Kenny wasn't that tall and Cartman knew that he often didn't eat. Sometimes because they did not have any food at home and sometimes because he left all of his food to Karen, his little sister. Kennys parents also didn't care about their children and also often hit them. Mostly Kenny. Cartman would have tried one of his sick plans a long time ago but Kenny didn't want him to do it. Kenny feared that he would be separated from Karen and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

When the bus arrived Kenny was the first to hop on. He wanted to escape from the conversation with Kyle. The blonde haired boy sat down in the last row and waited for his friends. Cartman sat next to him as always. Kenny looked up as Butters got in. Nobody really liked Butters, they didn't know what they should think about him but Kenny liked the other blonde haired guy. He smiled then Butters sat next to his other side. "Good Morning Kenny! Look what I've got!", he showed Kenny a pink pencil case. Kenny laughed quietly, he found it strange but also cute that Butters loved the feminine colour. "Looks great.", he commented now.

At school they all went to their lockers first. Stan's and Kennys were next to each others. "After school we will all meet at Cartmans, you also wanna come?", Stan asked because he was sure Kenny had missed that part of their conversation. "Yeah.", Kenny nodded. Cartman and Kenny would have less lessons than Stan and Kyle today which means that there would be enough time for Kenny to talk with Eric. But now he would have maths. Kenny was really tired after this school day. He wanted to sleep right now but he wanted to talk to Cartman. The blonde figured out that he could talk to Cartman and then wait for Kyle and Stan. As soon as those two would arrive he would just take a nap at Cartmans.

Kenny waited at the entrance for Cartman. "You ready?", he asked. Eric just nodded. They both walked mostly silent. "Can we talk?", Kenny asked when they entered Cartmans room. "About what?", the brown haired boy asked. "I've gotta tell you something and since your somewhat my best friend I wanna tell you first.", Kenny was really nervous. He could not imaging how Cartman would react. There where thousands of possible out comes. "What is it? Come on, I don't have all day.", Cartman just wanted to play video games. Kenny sighed: "I think I'm gay." "How?", was the only thing Cartman said. "Well. I have a crush and this person happens to be a boy.", Kenny leaned his chin on his hand. "Who is it?", Eric asked now. "I don't wanna tell. I will tell you when I'm 100% sure.", Kenny said: "You hate me now?" "No, I just hope you haven't fallen for me. I sure as hell want pussy and not a dick.", this was Cartmans kind of way to tell Kenny that it was okay as long as he in fact did not have a crush on him.

Kenny sat on Cartmans bed and watched the fat boy turn on his TV. He got it on Christmas from his mother. Now the four boys could always play their video games without being disturbed by family members. Stan and Kyle now also showed up. Liane must have let them in. Great! Now everyone had something to do. Kenny could finally fall asleep on Cartmans bed.

"Dude; Kenny has fallen asleep.", Stan pointed out. "Let the poor Fuck sleep. He probably couldn't sleep last night. I bet his father went crazy again.", Cartman said while turning to his bed. "Since then do you let people sleep in your bed?", Kyle now asked. "Jealous that you aren't allowed to sleep in my bed?", Cartman said back. "Yeah sure. You're totally stupid, fatass.", Kyle backfired immediately. "I thought you wanted Kenny to sleep. You're really loud.", Stan mumbled and turning to the TV with the controller still in his hands. Kyle sighed. Stan was right, they should be quiet. Kyle also knew about the bad circumstances in Kennys house.

Cartman now also talk with a quiet voice: "Kenny told me something before you two arrived." Kyle raised an eyebrow. "He said that he is gay.", Eric stated. Kyle rolled his eyes: "You should not tell us! When this is true, he probably wanted to wait until he is confident enough to say something to Stan and me." "But he also said that he has a crush! Who do you think it is?", Cartman didn't stop. Stan could not lie. He also was kinda curious. "He will tell us sooner or later! For now it is none of our business!", Kyle could not believe how insensitive his two friends were.

Kenny woke up due the loud noises from the fight. "What is going on?", he asked still half asleep. "Nothing! Cartman is just losing and being a pussy about it!", Kyle said fast. He didn't want the other two to hurt the blondes feelings. "Ey!", Cartman looked angry at Kyle. Kyle just ignored Cartman and looked at Kenny. Who was the blonde boys crush? Maybe Butters? Kenny was the only one being nice to Butters.

"We could go out and grab some food.", Stan insisted. "I'll pass. I don't have any money.", Kenny shrugged. Kyle sighed: "I'll pay for you. Just don't order the most expensive thing from the menu." Kennys eyes lightened up. He was really happy about this and the redhead also smiled about this reaction. "Kyles being a greedy Jew again.", Cartman said while he was getting up. "How the fuck is this greedy?", Kyle now looked angrily at Eric. Stan just pinched his nose. Will this ever find an end?

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They went out and had some food together. "It was so much easier to find something to do, when we were younger.", Kyle sighed. "True.", Stan agreed. Kenny did not say anything but in silence he also agreed with his two friends. "We lost Cartman.", he said instead. "Can you really say that this is a lose?", Stan asked. "No. Definitely not. Let's go to my place. He won't show up so fast there.", Kyle laughed. Stan and Kenny agreed. But the Blonde was too nice to just wander off. He texted Cartman if everything was alright and then he went to Kyles together with them.

They decided to watch a movie. Not really the best idea but what should they do instead? In the middle of the movie Stan got a call from his Dad. He should come home and help him. Stan didn't want to go but he had to. Now there were just Kenny and Kyle left. The last time they were alone was a long time ago. "Kenny?" "Yeah Kyle?" "I know I shouldn't do this but Cartman told us about the talk you had with him earlier." "Yeah. I knew he would tell you some time soon.", Kenny shrugged. "Then why you told him in the first place?", Kyle was really confused about this. "Well, he would tell you and Stan. Maybe also Butters but that's about it. He won't tell the whole school just the three of you and that's alright." "So it is real? You are indeed gay?", Kyle asked. "Well, yeah. It is indeed real.", Kenny's face turned red as he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Neither me nor Stan will have a problem with this. You are safe with us.", Kyle thought Kenny trusted him. "It is not that easy. In fact it is really hard for me to accept this and I thank you that you do.", Kenny looked down. "What is the problem with being gay?", the redhead looked at the blonde. "There are a lot of problems. I don't think my Dad will like and I also don't think that my crush would like it. But that doesn't matter because my Dad does not know that I am gay and my crush does not know that I like him.", Kenny just brushed it off and tried smiling at Kyle. "I don't really know what to say right now but you can always talk with me. I am always there for you.", Kyle smiled back. Kenny just nodded. Would Kyle still be there for him if he knew that Kenny's crush was Kyle?

"Who is your Crush?", Kyle tried. "Won't tell.", Kenny just mumbled. Kyle just sighed. He wanted to say something but someone came into his room. "Found you two losers!", Cartman was the one who had found them. "Oh come on.", Kyle rolled with his eyes. "What are we doing?", Cartman asked while taking a seat next to Kenny. "Watching a Movie.", Kyle just said and pressed the play button. The film didn't lasted that long and the boys started talking. Mostly about rumors they heard. "Wendy is still into Stan.", Cartman said. "How do you know?", Kyle asked. "Well, she was crying in the girls bathroom at school about this shit. She wants him back but he just ignores her.", Cartman shrugged. "But how do you know this is true?", Kenny wanted to know. "I don't.", the brunette could not care less if a rumor was real or not.

"Okay….. I'll be back in a minute. Don't break anything.", Kyle stood up. Probably needed to go to the toilet. "It is him, isn't it?", Cartman asked Kenny. "How did you figure it out so fast?", Kenny was concerned. "You should know me by now, stupid." "Do you think he also knows?", Kenny panicked a little. "No, he would never even think of that. Trust me. But really, Kenny? Kyle? Don't you want someone else?" "Not really.", Kenny mumbled. Kyle came back: "So what is the topic right now?" "Need to start a new topic.", Kenny said faster as necessary.

Eric and Kenny walked together. They had left Kyles House about a minute ago. Tomorrow would be school again. "I think you should tell him.", Eric said. "Why?", Kenny asked. "So Kyle has enough time to think about this opportunity. I just don't know if the Jew ever thought about more than Stan and learning. You know, you need to give this little brain time to think everything trough." "Okay. But I don't wanna tell.", Kenny said. "You know what. We gonna have a sleepover! We need to talk this problem trough! Go get you stuff and I go and get Butters!", and Kenny couldn't even say something. Cartman just wandered off as fast as he could. Kenny rolled his eyes but did what Cartman said. It was kinda cute, that the fat boy wanted to help so bad.

Kenny arrived half a hour later at Cartmans. Butters was already there. "Okay. So Eric said we need to talk about something.", Butters asked. "Yes. Kenny is gay for Kyle and wants to get laid by Kyle.", Eric stated. "No.", Kenny interrupted: "I don't want to get laid by Kyle. I want a serious relationship." "Aww. You developed a real crush?", Butters was happy about that thought. If Kyle liked Kenny just a little bit that would be a great relationship. Kenny was always nice and Kyle was most of the time nice but really caring about his friends.

"So we need to get these two together. Butters what should we do?", Eric asked. "Arrange a date?" "But Kyle doesn't even know that Kenny likes him.", Eric thought loudly. "Kenny could write him a love letter and invite him to a date! Kyle would not know who sent the letter and later he will find out that Kenny wrote it!", Eric now enthusiastically said. "Guys! No!", Kenny didn't know what to do. "Kenny! Yes!", Cartman grinned. He already was searching for a pen and paper. "Write your feelings down. We will deliver the paper!", Cartman said.

"No...", Kenny still didn't wanna do it: "What if he hates me afterwards?" "He won't hate you, just trust me.", Butters smiled. A bit of a discussion later, Kenny wrote the letter. He did not feel so well by doing it but maybe it would be a real good chance. Kenny somehow wrote two sides about his feelings and really hoped he would not regret it afterwards. "We will deliver it! And tomorrow you will meet with him at Starks Pond and talk this trough!", Eric and Butters shouted excited.

At the Bus station they all met like always. Kenny did not know what the plan of the other twos were. They needed to give Kyle the letter without him noticing. But Cartman already thought about this. He just pushed Kyle in the snow and Butters went ahead and stuck the letter in his backpack. "What the fuck was that for, Fatass?", Kyle yelled while getting up. "Your own good, Kyle, trust me this one time.", Eric got on the Bus and refused to talk about the push.

_Wait at Starks Pond around 2 o'clock in the afternoon._

Kenny read the message from Cartman and sighed. This would surely not end well. Kyle would hate him and never talk to him again. What a misery.


End file.
